1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method of image capture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of photography, and more generally of image capture, it is often desirable for the subject of the photograph or image to be smiling. However, particularly in the case of children, the presence of the camera and an unknown camera operator can be intimidating or distracting. This can make it difficult to capture a natural and spontaneous smile or laugh from the child.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,718 (Barwacz et. al.) a photo-booth uses a chromakey system to replace the background in the taken photo with a novelty backdrop, to give the subject the appearance of being in some exotic location or accompanied by a celebrity. Whilst this may add enjoyment to the photography process, it does not solve the problem of encouraging a natural and spontaneous smile or laugh from the subject when the photograph was taken.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to mitigate or alleviate the above problem.